Hitoshirezu Hiou
by The Rational Dove
Summary: Haruhi is getting accoustumed to the Host Club...until she uncovers a side to her friends she never noticed before. Read and Review please!
1. Prolouge

A full moon rose to its ivory beauty and shone its milky light into an office room. A man was sitting down in a leather swivel chair, a desk looming in front of him. His eldest son sat across from him, looking extremely worried. The man massaged his temples before reiterating the main concept. "Are you POSITIVE he was on the roof?"

"Yes sir." The son replied. "I saw him on the edge looking down with an expression of determination. I think……" here the young boy inhaled. "I think he wanted to jump off."

The man looked thoroughly surprised and appalled at the same time. Both men remain silent until the father spoke the prospect nether wished was true. "Perhaps he wishes to commit suicide?"

His son leaped out of his chair at once. "Are you crazy? He's way too young to be even THINKING of suicide, let alone have longings to perform the deed!!!"

His father merely looked impassively back at the enraged teenager. There, the man said the sentence that the young man would remember for the rest of his life. "There is always room for a first time."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A woman with long blonde hair waited anxiously at the reserve center. She hadn't felt this nervous since she found out she was pregnant two years previous. Now, the fate of her child remained cloaked in mystery. He could be safe, merely bruised from his fall, or dead from a vicious attack by the wild animals inhabiting the national reserve.

People must've though about how inefficient her parenting skills were as her son flew from the 4x4 tour jeep and landed in the dusty trail in the middle of an African Savanna expanse. Horrified, she had immediately tried to contact the driver and tour guide to stop the truck, but the driver only spoke Swahili. By the time the driver stopped the vehicle and apprehended to the situation, the group was nearly a mile away. It was finally decided that a separate vehicle would transport the mother back to the reserve base while authorities traveled to the site of the toddler's fall to recover the missing youth.

As the trembling woman moved away from the remainder of the tourists (who would be resuming their journey), she felt as if the world had suddenly collapsed right in front of her.

"Miss?" A voice with a heavy Swahili accent called, touching her shoulder. She jumped, caught off-guard as she replayed her son's fall in her head. Slowly, she turned to the man. "Yes?" she asked, anticipating the worst.

"We found your son." He announced revealing a bruised, scarred child………but it wasn't the child she knew.

The child's hair was billowing around his head in all directions, including from his chin and neck area. He also had pointy canines and even whiskers. In that moment, she felt like the man had found the wrong child, that he had stumbled upon some other child that had been missing for much longer, but she acknowledge the truth; this was her son, like it or not. She feared for him at the same time, with his new condition, but for now, she only wished to embrace him, to place his hands-his clawed, cat-like hands-into hers for eternity.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

He was confident it wasn't his fault. That incident could never-even remotely be his doing. It was entirely his trainer's fault-all because of the adult who pushed him to the limit.

Sure, maybe he wanted to be worked on extra hard so that he could become better at martial arts. Perhaps, the hard training had produced extra sweat and strained muscles as a consequence. Even so, the trainer could've stopped, could've ignored the student's wanting to fast and go without any luxuries. The sensei was more than welcome to stop the child when he was too deprived of energy to work, but he went on anyway. The teacher had the chance, but he didn't do anything.

The child may have been responsible for asking the sensei to lock him in a dojo training room when he did something wrong. The sensei should not have listened when the child implored him not to let him out until three days time. Why did the teacher do what he was told? Why did he let such cruelty pass him by? Why? Didn't he care? Didn't he realize the child could die after not eating for over a month at his age? Didn't he understand how excruciating the whole dang thing was? Why didn't he stop the child, warm him that he was being too extreme?

Now, because of the teacher's disregard of the student's well-being, the child received a deformity, an unwanted outcome from a wish to become better skilled. Perhaps this deformity could aid him in being more successful, but it still looked strange. It still was a mishap that would never be fixed. It was still a painful scar he could never erase. But it wasn't his fault. Even if he did encourage the actions that lead up to the deformity.

It wasn't his fault.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

He never understood his friend's pain until now. The way he received his tattoo-his special case - was quite idiotic in his perspective. He didn't touch the animal. the animal was lying there and it touched him. After that, he was different.

He didn't really like the new him particulary well, since he had a hard time containing it, but he didn't think his life was over due to this change. Now, he'd be able to relate to his friend when he said he scared himself while passing a mirror. Or not being able to face his parents whenever he assumed his changed form.

But even that didn't matter. He could handle the change, and that was the thing of most importance.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Scarlet.

He was trapped by that red color-soaked in the color. He even though the whole world could be that ugly, sticky color: red.

He looked over at the other and he, too, was trapped by the same color.

It always was like that: something and the other. They felt the same things and saw the same sights together. That was how it had been since birth. That's how it would carry on until they were lying on their deathbeds.

As of now they saw red, felt pain and the other. The pain was unbearable, but they both felt the same pain. It became bearable with that notion.

But now they felt something different. They saw and felt a third.

The third was an animal with four furry paws and a bushy tail. It gazed at the two boys, as if it wished to help, but then it scurred along on its business.

"NO!" the two shouted. "Come back!" Together, they craned their neck, streached their arms and wriggled their bodies toward the animal. They wished for another that could rescue them from the red, save them from the oozing monster they lay in, and blow out the flame of hurt flickering in their hearts. How the animal would provide that assistance, who knows? But they were desperate for respite.

Suddenly, they began to change. A pinch here, an itch there and they were different. But they were different together. With this change came new strength-enough strength for the pain to vanish. They stood simultaneously, and looked to each other before walking away, leaving the world of red in the dust.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note: So, that's the prologue. I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing and made no sense, but it is supposed to having an aura of mystery. I'm sure you all figured out which little section went with which Ouran character. If you haven't, don't fret! All shall be revealed in time!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleases review, even if you think this fic stinks!**

**-AnimeOtakuFreak1029**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Because I like to keep in touch with my readers, I have made a new section called Review Responses!!!!!!! I will answer questions and reply to comments.**

**Hikaru2322- Interesting question. I honestly am not sure about whether the characters will meet each other. The reason this story is a crossover is because it contains +Anima themes and/or concepts, but I may add in canon characters (and perhaps OCs) if they are in popular demand. (Wow…I sound like a sales person!)**

**Exorcist Yoko- Do not fret, Exorcist! I plan to keep it going with this very chapter!!!! Thanks for the hearty review!**

**Hope I answered your questions. Now onto the story!**

**P.S. I added a real life reference in this chapter! I will give you a virtual cookie if you can tell me what it is!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi gnawed avidly on the metal end of her pencil. It was an annoying habit she had obtained ever since middle school and it has remained intact since despite the desperate attempts to stop.

"Now, class." Her teacher announced. "For your semester project, I want you all to investigate a certain animal and come up with a product or presentation to show your results." As he spoke, he passed out a piece of paper with instructions and requirements listed. "You are to make sure you answer all the questions listed in your presentation to the class and yes, Mr. Hitachiin, you may work with a partner."

Hikaru beamed and glanced to his twin sitting across from him.

Soon, the bell let out a shrill tone and the class made a mass exodus to into the hallway. Hikaru and Kaoru, being in no rush to get out (they had Host Club immediately after school), stopped by Haruhi's desk as she collected her books.

"Hey, Haruhi." The twins began simultaneously.

"Do you want…?" Kaoru began.

"…to work with us?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi gazed at the twins with a saddened look. "Sorry, boys, but I was hoping to work on my own for this project. Besides, Mr. Faasse isn't going to allow a threesome."

"He's done it before." The twins pointed out.

"I still want to do it on my own."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked equally disappointed, but they didn't press the discussion further. "See you at the Host Club." The twins called to Haruhi as they exited.

Haruhi slung her bag over one shoulder and followed suit, heading to the old abandoned music room. As she strolled through the emptying hallways, she pondered about her biology project. What type of animal would she research? How would she present the information??? Since she did not have the money to visit exotic places or buy an animal to present, she would have to concoct something impressive out of the resources she had available. "_I could construct a papier mache model of my animal! I think the supermarket may have a sale on the supplies I need!"_

Haruhi felt her stomach augment with excitement. She rarely ever got to express the artist side of her and she wanted to see what she could create. Of course, art wasn't her forte, but she had crafted an exceptionally good sculpture of an angel last year in Middle School. This assignment sparked a more abstract thinking process for Haruhi.

All of her thinking almost led her to forget where she was heading. Thankfully, her feet had become accustomed to the routine of walking to the Host Club. Without any hesitation, she opened the door to Music Room #3 and braced herself for the new decorations.

This time around, the host club had decided to do cosplaying of One Piece. The Host Club members would ride by on a tiny pirate ship amongst the many tables.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Tamaki called, dressed as Monkey D. Luffy. "I have your costume." Haruhi sighed, praying that the costume this time would not be as embarrassing as her last act as a frilly ballerina. Collecting the bag from Tamaki, she went off to change, coming back wearing Nico Robin's outfit.

"Haru-chan!" Honey cried, leaping onto Haruhi. "You're dressed as Robin aren't you?" He planted himself onto her shoulders and craned his neck so he could look at Haruhi. Seeing the antlers and brown costume he wore, Haruhi guessed Honey was supposed to be some kind of reindeer.

"Yeah, Honey. I haven't read One Piece though, so I don't know what Robin's like."

"Oh." Honey's bright smile disintegrated. "Well, Robin is like the motherly figure of the crew….."

"Motherly?" Haurhi reiterated "Isn't that more like Kyoya?"

"In terms of Tamaki's rating, yes," Kyoya answered out of nowhere. He stood nearby, dressed as Zorro. "But I'm not too much of a cross dresser."

"I see…." Haruhi commented before returning her gaze to the third year perched on top of her.

"Takashi!" Honey cried as Mori walked over to the group of Host Club members. Haruhi almost fainted at the sight Mori's costume.

Mori was dressed in nothing but tight underwear and a tropical shirt unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest. Plus, he wore a light blue wig with practically every hair raised to the ceiling.

"Uh...Mori? Why are you wearing a Speedo?!?!"Haruhi inquired, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, Takashi is cosplaying as Frankie-chan! He's a cyborg who drinks Cola for fuel. The problem is that Takashi doesn't like Cola."

"Yeah." Mori uttered his most often used phrase. "But I'll live."

"That's the way to think, Takashi!" Honey exclaimed moving from Haruhi's shoulders to Mori's.

As Mori walked to Tamaki, with Honey overhead, Haruhi couldn't get the sight of Mori's costume out of her head.

"A little shocked, aren't you?" Hikaru asked from behind as if he had read the girl's mind. He rested his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's a little strange for Mori to be so scantily clad." Kaoru added, resting her elbow on her other shoulder.

Haruhi turned her head to look at the twins and found herself surprised to see them wearing different outfits. Hikaru wore a pair of overalls with large brown shoes and a brown curly wig while Kaoru wore a black suit white a white business shirt underneath and a blonde wig.

"Well, this is a first…" Haurhi commented, scanning the twins outfits again. "I've never seen you guys wear anything that wasn't identical."

"We didn't want to comply, either." Hikaru responded with a frown.

"Tamaki wanted to cosplay One Piece." Kaoru continued.

"Thus, we agreed to cosplay as two different characters." They finished simultaneously.

"So I guess you can't play the Hikaru and Koaru game, either." Haruhi added.

The boys shook their heads sadly. "We wish."

"Anyway," Haruhi said, changing the subject. "who are you two cosplaying as?"

"I'm Usopp, the sniper and the lier…" Hikaru announced.

"…and I'm Sanji, the cook and the flirt!" Koaru continued.

"Interesting…" Haruhi responded, but before she cold be another comment, Tamaki's giddy voice called to them. "All members of the Host Club assemble! The first guests are arriving!"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A young boy gazed at the ceiling of the hallway and he found himself smiling. He had always loved tall ceiling. Naturally, he preferred no ceiling at all, but tall ceilings were better than nothing.

The boy didn't want to admit that he was lost, but the building seemed endless. A corridor here, another there… It was obvious that he would lose his way. The black-haired child was concerned with rejoining the others, but he decided to put his though on the clothes he wore.

The others had forced him to wear the blue uniform in order to "assimilate" into their surroundings. Even so, the boy dislike the jacket. The long, baggy sleeves covered his arm- his only weapon against harm. Since his friends wouldn't let him just wear the pants, he merely wore the jacket, unbuttoned to revealed the shirt he normally donned. The boy figured in the event of an emergency, he could merely slip the jacket off and evacuate the area.

Now, the boy pondered absently about how the others would react when he met with them again. The first member would be infuriated, steam coming out of his ears. "You idiot! How could you be so careless?" He'd yell, wacking him over the head with his poking rod, proceeding to curse under his breath. The only female would be looking at the boy with worried eyes. "You could've gotten hurt!" she'd exclaim, looking quite disappointed in his carelessness. The last one would most likely not say anything-just stare at him with an impassive gaze and perhaps say a word or two, but the possibly of that happening were zero to none.

Soon, the boy heard a large amount of noise originating behind the door in a room nearby. "_Maybe someone has seem my friends?"_ he though scrutinizing the door. "_Or perhaps there are inside?" _The boy, by instinct, needed to find out. Without any further hesitation, his wrapped his fingers around the handle and pushed on the door with the other hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I did end up adding a +Anima character! I'm sure you were able to guess who the character was. (It's kind of obvious)**

**Please review!!!!!!!! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
